


（叉冬）限时恋情 Limited Time of love BY:もこ

by KKK



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKK/pseuds/KKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>照顾孤寡老人的茶菇大大（并不</p><p>叉骨第一人称视角</p><p>结局比较坑爹（慎入</p><p>是無授權翻譯來的，因为作者貌似N久没上线了所以这篇就暗搓搓地撸了……</p>
            </blockquote>





	（叉冬）限时恋情 Limited Time of love BY:もこ

一开始听说新任务竟然是去保护一个90岁高龄的老头子，我差点想把房子给掀了。说是这么说，其实也就是把不爽挂脸上这种程度罢了。我可没那么伟大，不过也只能拼命摆出嫌弃脸，非暴力不合作。看样子我是那个什么“老头子护卫队”的队长，所以被允许观赏他的解冻过程。反正只要这个作战顺利进行，以后我们就得抬头不见低头见了。『竟然能出席解冻仪式人家好开森哟～！』个屁，我脑子生疮都说不出这种话。我靠在最外围的墙，冷眼旁观那群气喘如牛兴奋不已的科学家们。要是里面出来的是一位性感美女的话，我大概也会站到那群家伙中去吧，可是出来的只会是个臭男人。而且一只手还是机械的。我到底为什么非得出席这无聊透顶的破仪式不可啊？烟雾缭绕中，我大大地叹了口气。

“朗姆洛，过来！”

“是是是～”

皮尔斯看都没看我一眼只是用二指禅做出过来的指示。混蛋老不死的，别逼我掰了你的手指。用鞋跟利落地踩灭烟头，我站到似乎下一秒就会开启的那个箱子前。

“我说，我是负责挡住这家伙的防护栏啊还是你们的肉盾啊？”

“不，这是印随。”

“……啥？”

喂喂、印随是指幼崽会把第一眼看到的人当做母亲的那个？开什么鬼玩笑！我还没结婚啊！不对、问题不在这。印随啥的，这种乱七八糟的事他怎么能说得那么理所当然啊？

“可、可是，自己的母亲这种常识他还是有的吧？”

“母亲啊、也是。这次只要让他认定你是主人就成。本来最好是由我来的，可是我抽不开身啊。你只需将命令传达给他就好。朗姆洛，你要让他成功完成任务。我会给你翻倍加薪的。”

“你是说照顾这家伙反而比我上刀山下火海拼了老命完成的那么多任务有价值吗？”

“不，如果这次的任务失败，无法启用他的话，就当我没提过这件事。而且，对于你的贡献我总是大为赞赏啊。你就当做这是个不用搏命就能财源广进的大好机会吧。虽然不能完全保证你的安全就是了。跟着他去任务现场，怎么样？”

问我怎么样？我他妈有拒绝权吗我。咬牙切齿地点点头，面前的铁箱子终于发出了声响。

噗咻的一声轻响后门开了，站在我眼前的是身上缠着一堆器械和电线的男人，一个不知道名字也不知道性格的家伙。从他戴着的呼吸器传来小得过分的吐息声。看来还活着。

“冬兵”

“啥？”

“他的名字。冬兵。没名字不方便吧？快让他醒过来。”

那帮科学家们在冬兵的手腕（活的那条）注射了什么后，摘下了他的呼吸器。一会儿后，男人慢慢地睁开眼，呼出了一口气。他的眼珠子转个不停，大概是刚醒还没找到焦点，视线整个虚浮着。然后在重复了两三次聚焦后，最终对准了我。

“……嗨”

这样真能印随成功吗？要真成了，这家伙会做啥表示呢？应该不会把我踹飞或者袭击我吧。虽然心里还是有些怕怕的，不过我仍试着和他说话。可是，这家伙只是张了张嘴、什么也没说。

“他不会说话？”

“应该是刚醒发不出声音罢了。他会说英语和俄语，还有不知哪学来的一点法语。”

“嘿，还挺聪明的嘛！”

“不过，他的知识面还停留在90年代。别教他些有的没的。还有，他绝不能产生感情波动。这是终极命令。只要有一点征兆，你就立刻上报。”

“感情？他现在没有吗？”

“对，要投入战斗的时候就给他注射肾上腺素（一种激素和神经传导物质，能让人呼吸加快，心跳与血液流动加速，为身体活动提供更多能量，使反应更加快速。）吧。他现在连痛觉都很迟钝啊，不过或许这样还比较好吧……还有别弄死他了，我们可是在他身上花了大价钱的。他的手臂内装有可以随时监测出血量的装置，不过你还是要记得给他止血，差不多要死前也成。”

这些人疯了吗。这个念头在我脑海中一闪而过。又过了一会儿，他们给了我一张薄薄的类似使用说明的纸后就走了。只留我和这家伙在房里。这到底算什么破事啊！简单的任务？去你妈的！反正都习惯杀人了，我还有什么好在乎的，这个身体早就腐烂到骨子里去了。给还能自嘲的自己点个赞。

竟然还、改造人类。将人类给…

他绿色的双眼浑浊一片，好像什么都无法映入眼帘一样，被过长的发丝遮住。嘴唇有些开裂，露出了一点和常年沉睡的人所不相符的白牙。那张嘴却连一点声音都发不出。只被灌输了最基本的战斗相关知识，得靠点滴维持营养，连感情甚至痛觉都很模糊？“这个东西”到底能叫做什么呢。面对早已经不能算作人类的男人，我感到束手束脚。

我让冬兵稍作休息后，活动了下筋骨，换上了衣服。看来他的身体并没有变迟钝，行动没有丝毫滞涩。带上已经换好衣服的男人前往飞船，途中给他说明任务内容。「把某某组织的头头带过来，尽量留活口。」命令就这个而已，因为还不了解这家伙的底细，所以我就简单概括掉了。坐上直升机后，我把武器递给他。虽然我觉得他再怎么也不会在这里开枪乱射，不过反正也死不了人。我手上拿着一个皮尔斯给的装有肾上腺素注射器的盒子，他说到了现场就给冬兵打。他说这句话时的表情十分严肃，我就勉强遵从一次好了。只不过盒子里装的，怎么看都不是普通剂量，这反而让我感到不安。我无法掩饰自己的不安，不知道第一次和这家伙出任务会有什么结果。

就结果来说，这次的任务简直糟糕透了，我方的伤亡不是一般大。是敌人太强了？不，是那家伙。猪队友到不分敌友，拿着武器把所有活物都给破坏殆尽。那家伙所经之处，就和经历过百年战争摧残的场景一样，无论敌我双方，全都尸横遍野。这他妈算怎么回事啊！那家伙提着敌方首领的脖子拖到了我这。我哑然无语了。因为鼻子整个没了，不是说我的，是敌方首领的。这么扯淡的事情也能有啊！在敌方的地盘，还能站着的就只剩我和那家伙两个人了。「你他妈开什么鬼玩笑啊！玩我呢你？！」而冬兵还是用那空洞的双眼看着我。

对这次任务的结果，皮尔斯表示非常满意。虽然他只说了句“下次让冬兵能区分敌我”，但看得出他很激动。与此同时，我想起了未能摆脱肾上腺素效力时的冬兵。面罩变成了口嚼，手脚和头都被牢牢锁住。没想到那家伙被绑成那样还能造成两人死亡。之所以只消耗了两个人就解决了，是因为我命令他“乖乖套上”。听我这么说后，那家伙从卫兵那夺过枷锁，自己给自己栓上了。那个画面实在叫人感到毛骨悚然。这种破事到底什么时候是个头啊……

向皮尔斯报告完毕、需要犒劳的队友全军覆没（替补多得是，队伍绝不可能因此解散）、传达完遗体的身份（多亏是比较熟识的队伍，所以他们姓甚名谁家里老小以及住处我都知道）后、我冲了个澡就回房了。一推开门，全身的血液都冻结了。我房里有具尸体！呃、不对，是冬兵。我才想起来。大概是肾上腺素的效力终于没了，他躺尸一样倒在床上。为毛在我房里啊…不会真的死了吧？这么一想，我不禁开始担心起来。我真心觉得对这家伙来说，或许死了还比较好。我轻轻摇了摇他的肩，他紧闭的眼皮慢慢地掀开。

“你没事吧？”

摇动他的肩膀时，手上传来某种湿润的感觉，让我吃了一惊。我张开手掌想看看是什么，然后惊讶地发现沾了满手的血。是溅上的血吗？因为冬兵一直面无表情没啥异状。如果他不快点洗掉，会搞脏我房间的。我边想边解开他的锁。

“你先去洗个澡，我可不想你血糊糊地在我房里走来走去。”

我也得去洗个手才行。虽然在厨房洗感觉怪怪的，可是除了淋浴间就没其他输水管道了我也没办法。好不容易把这要命的血迹给洗掉，那家伙还在那慢吞吞的单手脱衣服，而且还是用那只不好使的机械手。

“喂喂、用双手啊……”

我边说边握住他的一只手，结果却像娃娃一样啪地取下来了。骗人的吧！竟然从肩上脱落了！我慌忙扒下那家伙的衣服，隐藏其下的惨景让我不禁闭上了眼。他的腹部还嵌着一颗子弹，肩膀被利落的切开了。到底是怎么搞成这样的啊！而且机械臂和身体的连接处，还流出了黄黄绿绿的脓水，整个都呈黑色了。虽然这状态实在有够糟糕，我却觉得自己处理得极为有条不紊。先将子弹取出来，然后把他推进淋浴间，无所谓弄湿自己的衣服给他清洗伤口，还给他消毒和缝合。多亏了我懂些应急处理，完成得十分漂亮。他既没有乱动，也没有喊痛。只是盯着自己的双手，静候我做完这一切。

“……不痛的吗？”

应该是在强忍着吧？可是即使这么问他，他也只是摇摇头而已。而且眼神还像是在催促我快点结束一样。好吧，接下来要怎么办呢？还要让这家伙就这样回到那个箱子里，像个死人一样继续睡吗？等我反应过来才发现，我已经对这家伙产生了“真可怜啊”“得好好保护他”之类的感情了。对此我表示有点内伤。

“我说，你要吃……”

“朗姆洛，我进来了。”

连门也没敲就径自走进来的是皮尔斯。这货看到我和瘫在床上的冬兵后，露出了满意的笑容。

“朗姆洛，你得看着他一段时间了。看着的意思就是，没有我的允许不许他随便离开这间屋子。没必要牺牲你的睡眠时间，这家伙也不是总在发疯的。”

“是出什么事了吗？”

“虽然我想将他冻起来保存，可不巧的是机器坏掉了。修好得一周左右了。”

“喂喂喂，没事的吧？”

“当然没事。他不会急速老化的。而且现在的他，如果不注射肾上腺素的话，大概连跑都跑不动吧。”

皮尔斯就像摸自家宠物狗一样摸摸那家伙的头，然后就走掉了。骗人的吧…谁来告诉我这不是真的！开什么玩笑啊喂！要我和这种半死不活的家伙同居一周？大概因为被我说过了，那家伙现在还绑着自己躺在地板上。饶了我吧！我快要疯了！他大概是累到睡着了吧？我有点想把睡得昏昏沉沉的这家伙身上的枷锁给取了。不过要把这么个大男人搬到沙发上还是不大可能，无奈之下我只好给他盖上毛毯。然后我一个人去吃了顿迟来的晚餐。

好久没有睡到自然醒了。我看了眼已经指到中午的时钟，揉了揉有些痛的脑袋。今天是久违的休息日，我慢吞吞地从床上爬起来，去厨房倒了杯水喝。正打算在客厅看看报纸，一回头，心脏都要停了。

“早、早啊…”

坐在地上眺望窗外的冬兵。我把这家伙忘得一干二净了。他仍然戴着枷锁，都已经中午了。难道他一口水都没喝，就这样一直盯着外面看吗？我终于忍不住双手抱头了。这家伙，要是我叫他去死，他也一定会面不改色地淡然赴死吧？

“那锁，你可以取下来了啊。”

听到我这么说，那家伙面无表情的解开了锁。解开束缚的部位一时半会儿是动不了了。他一动不动地坐着，好像在等我下什么命令一样。你这家伙真的是机器做的吗？就好像完全没有自我意识一样。起床后才觉得肚子空空如也，不知是因为紧张还是啥的绞痛阵阵。吃点啥好了，也得给这家伙吃点东西才行。

“你午餐准备吃啥？”

“……有营养剂。”

“也就是说，你暂时不能吃固态食物咯？”

男人点点头。那还是别搞那些会刺激胃的东西了吧。汤水之类的应该能吃吧。好在基本的食材冰箱里都有，不用那么麻烦跑出去买了。等把蔬菜炖软，做好的时候已经是下午了。应该差不多了吧？拿出需要的盘子，在桌上摆好，因为是矮桌所以不用担心椅子不够的问题。虽然这张沙发对两个大男人来说挤是挤了点，不过坐得下就行了吧。冬兵还在看着外面，是想出去吗？虽然我也想让他出去散散步，可是不好意思，他本人的“饲主”可是对我三令五申过了，所以大概是不可能了。

“饭做好了，过来坐。”

我敲了敲沙发边缘，他往上拉了拉有些宽松的运动衫，拘谨地坐了下来。吃的就摆在眼前，他却完全不动手。

“你可以吃。不过要细嚼慢咽。”

“不输液吗？”

“你讨厌胡萝卜？”

“不是……只不过、一直都是输液的…”

“别啰嗦了，快吃！”

我一声令下，冬兵终于拿起了勺子。他先是闻闻味道，然后大概地看了眼里面有什么。「看来还没有放下戒心」我漫不经心地想到。因为对我来说这就和喝蔬菜汁没啥差别，所以我一下子就喝光了。相对的我开始像看什么奇珍异兽一样盯着他看。这家伙伸出舌头确认了一下味道后，开始一口一口地喝了起来。总有种看到孩子总算肯吃饭了的安心感，或者说是成就感？这种东西自己一个人是发觉不了的。

“好吃吗？”

“嗯”

“能吃吧？”

“嗯”

他漠然地一口一口喝着，然后许久没有没有做过剧烈运动的肠胃似乎只喝了一半就到极限了。这家伙还想逞强喝，我劝说他现在这种状态是没办法的别逞强了，将他剩下的那些给一口气喝光了。剩下的份够明天吃了，要洗的东西也不多。真省事啊～我随便冲了下盘子，开始考虑下午要做些啥好。

午后预定要做的其中一项候选浮了上来。我录了电视上重播的去年上映的一部电影，可是却一直没啥机会看。因为要盯着这家伙所以也不能出门，也只能看看片子娱乐娱乐了。在我房间也没差，我自言自语到。

“看电影吗？”

“电影？”

“90年代不也有吗？”

“……不记得了。”

那你到底记得啥啊，不过我还是没问出口。随便开了些零食来吃，两个臭男人坐在沙发看起了电影。绝对不能给部下看到，我自嘲地想。然后大白天的就开始自斟自饮了起来。

据说这是一部由大牌导演亲自操刀的科幻大片，不过我怎么看怎么坑爹。这家伙倒是一脸认真地（不知道那表情算不算认真）盯着电视看得目不转睛的。乱七八糟的CG也好，太过夸张的武器也罢，甚至连亲热镜头都拍得这么低档，真看不下去了。反正这家伙一定连这种镜头都会看得很认真吧。我侧头看去，然后大跌眼镜。即使等我好不容易从呆滞状态回过神，他也还在摇头晃脑着，手上还抓着一颗爆米花。「这家伙也有可爱的地方嘛」我的注意力开始偏离电影。显示屏的光亮，将他嘴上沾着的唾液照亮，看得我心跳不禁漏了一拍。湿润的薄唇，还有看起来总是没睡醒的眼睛，不知道是不是心理作用，显得尤为湿润……等等等等、开玩笑的吧我！就算再怎么欲求不满也犯不着对着这家伙…？快住脑啊！这家伙可是个已经90岁了的糟老头哎！只不过，对于最近连续出任务，别说找人上床了，就连自慰都没时间的我来说，上来的热度还是瞬间游遍了全身。

“what the fuck……饶了我吧……”

我慌忙跑到浴室，急得团团转不知如何是好。总、总之，先解决掉“这个”好了。需要一个视觉上的刺激才行，光靠想象可达不到高潮啊。不巧的是我没有拿杂志进来，无奈之下只能摆弄下智能机找找看了。可真他妈的难看啊。先不管那么多了！只要能让我摆脱掉被那家伙给激起的性欲啥都好！我在小黄网站犹豫不决，然后点了个最上面的视频。解开了已经绷紧的裤带，握住终于得到解放的分身，我边听着视频上的女忧假得要死的呻吟，边专心地自慰了起来。不过说真的，这女忧整容整过头了吧。刚才看到那家伙的薄唇倒是红红的，形状也不错……我这么想到，脑海中一瞬间竟然浮现出那家伙的红唇含住自己分身的样子。

“呜、啊……！”

与此同时，我就连抽纸巾的功夫都没有，瞬间射了满手。

（不会吧、不会吧不会吧……！竟然只是想想那家伙、那种臭男人就去了……！）

 

此时的我，甚至天真地以为再没有比现在这个瞬间更绝望更充满罪恶感的时刻了。然而我的这一周，用仅仅只是绝望和苦恼的开端来形容也完全没有言过其实。

 

完

↑你没看错真完了=。= 


End file.
